<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hammer and an Open Mind by anxiousgoat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632150">A Hammer and an Open Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgoat/pseuds/anxiousgoat'>anxiousgoat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bottom Hermione Granger, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hammer Kink, Handyman Bellatrix, Magic Hammer, Masturbation, Morning After, Non Binary Bellatrix, Nose Kink, Other, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:43:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgoat/pseuds/anxiousgoat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione contacts “Lestrange—Handyman” to put up some bookshelves for her. Then they have sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hammer and an Open Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione wakes slowly.</p>
<p>She’s warm. She’s warm and incredibly comfortable. She’s warm and incredibly comfortable, and there’s somebody breathing, slowly and regularly, on her neck.</p>
<p>Right! The memories flood back. Kisses and bites, fingers and hammers. She’s sore in several places, the good kind of sore.</p>
<p>She slides out of bed and turns for a moment to look down at the person who’s lying there, still fast asleep. Long dark hair is spread untidily across the pillow and the intense, hooded eyes are closed. The mouth that, last night, kissed and sucked and bit is slightly open and there’s a bit of drool coming out. The nose is as magnificent as ever.</p>
<p>Hermione smiles down, almost fondly, and makes for the bathroom. They were both so knackered last night that they didn’t bother showering before falling asleep, even though they were sweaty and sticky. As she soaps herself, she chuckles, remembering her astonishment as Bellatrix went to their toolbox and selected a hammer.</p>
<p>“Um, a hammer?” she’d said.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Bellatrix had said cheerfully as they advanced upon her, hammer in hand. “This is my sex hammer.”</p>
<p>“You have a sex hammer?”</p>
<p>“Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it,” Bellatrix had said, a wolfish grin on their face. Hermione had already discovered her complete inability to resist that grin.</p>
<p>“All right, make me come with your sex hammer,” she’d said.</p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure.”</p>
<p>“Sure you’re sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Green! Do it!”</p>
<p>Grinning widely and hungrily, Bellatrix had straddled her and bent forward, their hair brushing Hermione’s skin as they hefted the hammer.</p>
<p>“This part is called the claw,” they said huskily, letting it rest upon her collarbone and then slide down slowly between her breasts, heavy and rough, though not cold (perhaps it’s a magic hammer, she never did ask).</p>
<p>As she remembers, Hermione’s hand slips lower, her fingers on her clit, her breath coming faster and faster until she orgasms once more.</p>
<p>It didn’t start with hammers, of course.</p>
<p>It started with Hermione needing some bookshelves putting up and contacting “Lestrange—Handyman”, who had been recommended by a friend of Ginny’s. Once Lestrange arrived, dungaree-clad, striding up the garden path with a large toolbox, it had become tea at the kitchen table and Lestrange giving her a knowing grin when they caught her staring at their nose.</p>
<p>Hermione has a thing for noses, all right? And Bellatrix’s is one of the sexiest she’s ever seen. It’s large and a bit hooked, with neat nostrils and an almost invisible scar running down the left hand side. She got to kiss it last night, and lick it. She smiles at the thought as she finishes her shower.</p>
<p>It took Lestrange a good couple of hours to put Hermione’s shelves up yesterday. It’s not the sort of job where you can just wave your wand then sit back as the shelves fly into place. Hermione watched the whole thing. She hadn’t meant to, but there’s something magical about watching an incredibly competent person doing their job. Lestrange is one of the most competent people she’s ever encountered and they do their job as though it’s a dance, every hand and foot landing in the right place, every movement sure and practiced.</p>
<p>She made more tea at intervals during the work, and there had been more flirting. Lestrange’s slim, callused fingers brushing Hermione’s wrist as she gave them a fresh cup of tea. Hermione finding herself between the wall and Lestrange as they stared into her face with their dark, hooded eyes until her heart was thundering.</p>
<p>The last time, she brought some chocolate fingers in with the tea, the only biscuits she’d been able to find in the cupboard. Lestrange had taken two and eaten them together, slowly, their tongue coming out to draw the biscuits into their mouth. When they had finished, they had leaned towards Hermione, dabbing at her bottom lip with a chocolate covered finger. Almost instinctively, she had licked, tasting the chocolate and Lestrange’s skin, taking the tip of their thumb into her mouth to suck the chocolate from it.</p>
<p>Once Lestrange had finished the bookshelves and they’d settled up, Lestrange had shoved their hands into their dungaree pockets and raised their thick, dark eyebrows at her.</p>
<p>“So,” they’d said. “You want to fuck?”</p>
<p>And since Hermione had been pretty much panting for it by that time <em>and</em> Ginny and Luna were away for two more days, she had said, “Yes,” without hesitation.</p>
<p>When she enters the bedroom again after her shower, Bellatrix is sitting up and pushing their hair out of their face. Hermione smiles a bit nervously.</p>
<p>“Morning. Sleep well?”</p>
<p>Bellatrix shrugs.</p>
<p>“You have a very comfortable bed. Do you mind if I shower?”</p>
<p>“Course not. You can use my stuff, it’s in the blue basket.”</p>
<p>Bellatrix stalks towards her, plants a kiss on her surprised lips, and is gone. Hermione moisturises her skin, does her hair, and dresses, putting on her favourite green top which makes her boobs look really good. They didn’t discuss what, if anything, would happen beyond last night, but she wants to look nice even if Bellatrix only stays another ten minutes.</p>
<p>They did talk, of course, before they got to the fucking. Actually, they were both ravenous, so Hermione ordered a Chinese takeaway and they ate it on the sofa as they discussed their likes and dislikes, how to keep each other happy, how to keep each other safe. By the time they’d finished eating, both of them had been eager to begin. Lestrange had instructed Hermione to call them Bellatrix, and had pinned her under them on the sofa and kissed her extremely thoroughly and pleasurably.</p>
<p>In fact, the entire evening had been excellent. Admittedly there had been the moment when Hermione had farted right in Bellatrix’s face, and the one when she’d had to say “red” because she’d discovered quite suddenly that she hated being blindfolded, and the several when they’d both collapsed in laughter, but somehow those moments had made things better, not worse. And then there had been the truly wonderful moments. Bellatrix’s face as Hermione knelt before them, mouth and fingers busy. Bellatrix carefully fucking her with the shaft of the hammer, and the resultant orgasm (it must be a magic hammer, she’s going to have to ask). Falling asleep together afterwards.</p>
<p>When Bellatrix comes in, still a bit damp but back in their dungarees, she’s sitting on the wide windowsill, staring thoughtfully out of the window.</p>
<p>“Nostalgic for last night?” says Bellatrix. When Hermione turns to look at them, their head is tilted slightly to one side and there’s a small smile on their face which makes Hermione’s heart beat just a little bit faster.</p>
<p>“Last night was brilliant,” she says.</p>
<p>“I did rather surpass myself,” admits Bellatrix, the tiny smile turning to a crooked grin. “I had a good time.”</p>
<p>“Me too.”</p>
<p>“So, you want to do something today?” says Bellatrix.</p>
<p>Hermione smiles.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she says. “I’ll make you breakfast first.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>